candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 June 2016
8:54 Bp101697 Hi Chaney. Back. "There is ANOTHER poopie?! o.o " This name user name like this!? Anyone here? Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:16 Edwin91476 Here~ But no one here :/ Etto has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:17 Etto ... Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Etto has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:25 Bp101697 I'm here. Hey, Edwin. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. ChaneyTheSamurott has joined the Candy Kingdom. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. Jirka206 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:57 Jirka206 Hey Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:57 Roseturnip Hi Jirka 9:57 Thegreattttt Hello Hello? 9:58 Roseturnip test test Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has joined the Candy Kingdom. 9:59 Thegreattttt test? 9:59 Roseturnip I got lag Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:00 Thegreattttt Ok Robert0929 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:01 Robert0929 wtf 10:01 Thegreattttt What? 10:01 Robert0929 o.o 10:01 Thegreattttt =_= 10:01 Roseturnip ? 10:01 Robert0929 (rofl) 10:01 Thegreattttt ? 10:01 Robert0929 gotcha foolz 10:02 Jirka206 ... 10:02 Thegreattttt ? ...... 10:02 Roseturnip Are you try to spam, Robert? *trying 10:02 Robert0929 I tricked you all lol 10:02 Thegreattttt What? 10:03 Robert0929 TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 10:03 Thegreattttt Robert, are you a spammer? Robert0929 has been banished to Bubblegum Troll's Level by ChaneyTheSamurott . 10:03 ChaneyTheSamurott Trolling. 10:04 Jirka206 Welcome to the Candy Kingdom ~ Please read the rules before chatting ~ Trolls will be banned without warning when you entry the chat... The third thing. 10:04 Thegreattttt Okay, so you copied the welcome chat message? :) 10:05 Jirka206 Yeah :S 10:05 Thegreattttt Like you, i'm doing it :| 10:08 Bp101697 test LucasH181 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:08 Bp101697 Troll again. -_- 10:08 LucasH181 Hi 10:10 Thegreattttt Test Hi Lucas ~LucasH181 has joined the Candy Kingdom.~ Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. Thegreattttt has joined the Candy Kingdom. Thegreattttt has gone to crush some candies. Jirka206 has gone to crush some candies. 10:27 Bp101697 test ChaneyTheSamurott has gone to crush some candies. Edwin91476 has joined the Candy Kingdom. 10:42 Bp101697 test WB Edwin. Edwin91476 has gone to crush some candies. Raymond Trevor has joined the Candy Kingdom. Raymond Trevor has gone to crush some candies. 10:56 Bp101697 dead chat Jncrushcandies has joined the Candy Kingdom. 11:08 Jncrushcandies Lucas 11:10 Bp101697 Hi Jn. 11:10 Jncrushcandies the greattttt's guess the level is innacurate so i guessed to the best of my ability 11:11 Bp101697 okay. Chat is dead. 11:12 Jncrushcandies so bp, u agree with me? or there's an actual answer 11:12 Bp101697 idk, but may have an actual answer. 11:13 Jncrushcandies i got so confused there lol 11:15 Bp101697 982: 50 987: 40 991: 50 992: 50 999: 45 1001: 35 1005: 50 1010: 20 Oops. World 11. No ingredients levels with less than 30 moves. dead Jncrushcandies has gone to crush some candies. LucasH181 has gone to crush some candies. Bp101697 has gone to crush some candies. Roseturnip has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has joined the Candy Kingdom. Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711 has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has gone to crush some candies. Megaphantaze has joined the Candy Kingdom. 2016 06 07